villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Roger (Training Day)
Roger is a minor villain in the 2001 film Training Day. Roger is a former Los Angeles Police Department Narcotics Officer turned drug dealer and is good friends with Alonzo Harris and is one of Jake Hoyt's enemies. He was portrayed by Scott Glenn who played John Adcox in the 1991 film Backdraft and Wes Hightower in Urban Cowboy. Biography Life and Career Roger is a corrupt and greedy LAPD Narcotics officer like his friend, Alonzo Harris. Roger is also loyal to drug addicts and is quite talented at telling jokes that pretty much don't make any sense at all. Probably his most memorable quote in the movie is "You figure that joke out, you figure the streets out." Roger also has tattoos on both arms, wears earrings, has light gray hair, a beard and sometimes wears glasses and spends a majority of his time lounging around in his house dreaming about moving to the Philippines with Alonzo. Meeting Roger After Jake Hoyt, Alonzo's rookie officer gets intoxicated with PCP that was inside a joint of marijuana, Alonzo takes Jake over to meet Roger, one of his good friends who worked in the LAPD for a long time before deciding to become a drug dealer. Alonzo gives Roger a plastic bag full of Mexican marijuana and Roger sniffs it to find out if it's good, but shows displeasure, because it was apparently old. Alonzo states that the marijuana he confiscated wasn't that good and Roger agrees with Alonzo. Roger warns Alonzo that the Russian Mafia is after him and that he is going to look out for him and make sure he gets away. Both Roger and Alonzo plan on going to the Philippines. It isn't really told what drugs Roger sells, presumably marijuana or cocaine. Later Alonzo orders a group of three evil cops called "The Three Wise Men" to help him hire additional evil cops and Jake to kill Roger and get the money that both officers had confiscated from the LAPD many years earlier. Alonzo also orders various tools (shovels, a chainsaw among others). to be used to find the money and dig the money out. Alonzo gets the money so he can pay the Russian Mafia since he owes them money after having shot one of their employees in Las Vegas years earlier. Jake is told to shoot Roger, but Jake refuses to kill Roger. Alonzo and his friends carry out the digging tools to get the money that Roger and Alonzo had stolen from the LAPD (and the money Roger made to sell drugs) before shooting Roger. After that, Alonzo and his friends dig up the money that he owes to the Russian Mafia. Alonzo states that Roger was killed while serving a high risk warrant and is hoping to get Jake to lose his job. After encountering so many hostile cops (Alonzo included), Jake decides to go after Alonzo and take the money Alonzo and Roger stole back to the LAPD and make things better. After Jake confiscates the stolen money from Alonzo. Alonzo tries to escape to LAX after shooting Roger and not paying the Russian Mafia. Unfortunately, Alonzo is cornered by the Russian Mafia and gets killed before he can make his getaway. Quotes Gallery Roger_sitting.jpg Roger_and_Alonzo_laughing.jpg|Roger and Alonzo laughing Roger_displeased.jpg Roger_the_fucks_your_problem.jpg|'The f*ck's your problem? Roger surrounded by bad cops.jpg Roger looking at Jake's gun.jpg|Roger looking at Jake's gun Roger chuckling.jpg|Roger chuckling before getting shot Boom!.jpg|"Boom!" Roger after getting shot.jpg|Roger after getting shot Category:Drug Dealers Category:Minor Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Liars Category:Rich Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Criminals Category:Non-Action